Inuyasha finally finds his mate
by Nuriko3
Summary: Inuyasha finds a girl that could possibly be stronger than any human male, but is she human? Could she be the one for him?


Nuriko's Notes: this here will be my first Inuyasha fic. I promise that this will be a great story and possibly a lemon. It may not be the best, but I sure hope you enjoy. I will let you decide on it. Let me know what you think. Enjoy.  
  
Inuyasha finally finds his mate  
  
"Hey there, Nuriko!" called Aria, who was one of the village girls and one of Nuriko's best friends. Nuriko hurries over and helps pick the rest of the vegetables. "Hey Nuriko. are you going to watch the guys?" asked Aria, with a dreamy look.  
  
"Why should I?" asked Nuriko, confused. Aria looked at her in shock, "They will be fighting, you know, the contests. Besides, you were the one who reminded me about it." "Oh, that. Not going." She picked up the basket and walked off. Aria ran after her.  
  
"Why not? You always go to look at the guys." Nuriko stopped, "That's just it. I don't want to watch, I want to fight. Besides, all the guys will be all over me." Aria is stunned by her response, but two hours later, she has pulled Nuriko with her to the fights.  
  
When they arrive, they still had two hours before the fights started. "Hey Nuriko! Why don't you come over here and give me a kiss." said one of the contestants, Yuhi. Nuriko stuck out her tongue and flicked them off.  
  
"Aria, I want to fight not watch these idiots and...Hey!" Spinning around, she comes face to face with Yuhi. "Hands off." she said, glaring at him. "There is no way that I am being ignored." He pulled her toward him and kissed her. Nuriko broke free and punched him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.  
  
"Now that you are on the ground, let me knock some sense into you." She walks toward himj, but is grabbed from behind. Yuhi smiled, "Sorry sweetheart, but your outnumbered." Coming closer, he brings her toward him, giving her the opportunity to knee him in the groin. Nuriko, then beat up her attacker that had her from behind.  
  
She had demon in her, so getting angrier by the minute, her hair changes from red to black, eyes from brown to gold. But as the transformation was almost complete, a demon jumped in and helped her.  
  
Suprised, she went back to normal. She notices that her savior was a half-demon. He turned to her, smirking,"Humans are so weak and careless." "I am not careless or weak. I am going to fight, are you?" He snorted,"The great Inuyasha does not fight with weaklings." he walks off leaving her steaming.  
  
The contest started, soon after. Inuyasha sat watching the fights and trying not to fall asleep. "Inuyasha, wake up." He awoke to find a monk by his side, Miroku. "What do you want, Miroku?" He looked to where he was pointing, seeing a new fighter, which he recognized. "What the HELL does she think she's doing?" He sat and watched as each fighter fell under her.  
  
The contest ended and she was the winner. As she walked off, she passed by Inuyasha. Stopping, she turns to him. "Who's the weakling now?" Inuyasha sat there stunned. He watched as she walk off into the woods. He turned away, "Baka human." He was suddenly hit from behind, "What was that for, Miroku?" "Look"  
  
He saw that Yuhi and his gang was following Nuriko into the forest. Interested, he followed them. "Hey there, pretty lady." Nuriko turned around, "Yuhi, don't you ever give up?" Yuhi and his gang encircled her. She rolled her eyes, "Oh please." she walked off.  
  
  
  
She was suddenly grabbed from both sides and was turned to face Yuhi. "Now you get what you deserve, Nuriko." He punched her in the stomach. "unnh...bastard." Nuriko grunted. He smiled, as his next punch came into contact with her chest. "I will break every bone in your body." She smirked,"Let me...unnh...go and fight...me...properly."  
  
Yuhi grabs her face, "It's alot better this way." She laughs and knees him, again. "That does it, little girl." Her eyes flash,"Little!? Why you....unnh." She falls to her knees as he takes his fist from her stomach. One of her attackers, grabs her hair and yanks her face upward. "Now you die!" He advances as he draws a dagger from his boot.  
  
Inuyasha jumps out of hiding and stands in front of Yuhi. "Baka human!! Touch her and you die!" Yuhi smirks and walks over to her and yanked her up. "Half-breed, if you take a single step forward, I will kill her now." bringing the knife up to her throat. "Bastard!" states Inuyasha, as he brings out tetsaiga. "W-wait! P-please." asks Nuriko, her eyes pleading. Inuyasha stares as she transforms. "I too, am a half-breed and I will not allow any insults towards any demon." Nuriko turns to Yuhi, who is sneaking away, and thrust him against a tree.  
  
"You will be the one who is going to die." She took his dagger and pierced his heart, also pinning him to the tree. She turned to Inuyasha and smiled, "Thank you." She then, returned back to normal. Her clothes were tattered and torn and she was unconcious. Inuyasha walks over and picks her up. He takes her to an abandoned hut.   
  
Three days later, Nuriko wakes up to find Inuyasha asleep next to her. She sits up, waking him. "You need to lay down." She glares at him,"You can't make me. Its not like I'm your mate or anything." Inuyasha gets a mischievous glint in his eye. "Don't you even try it." Inuyasha looks innocent,"Don't have a clue on what your talking about."  
  
Nuriko stays in bed for the rest of the day, while Inuyasha cleans up. After dinner, he washes up and finds Nuriko sitting up and looking out of the window. He walks over and sits next to her. "What's wrong?" She looks at him and smiles,"Nothing. Just that I have found someone like me." She turned away.  
  
Inuyasha pulls her to him and kisses her neck. She leans up against him and closes her eyes. He kisses her neck, then her lips. She turns to fully return his kiss. He undresses her, then himself and crawls on top of her. While he kisses her, his hand caresses her breast. His fingers play with her nipple.  
  
He travels down her body, kissing it. He reaches her nub and licks around it, teasing her with his tongue. She raises her hips, inviting him. Agreeing to her invitation, he pulls himself up and thrusts himself in. She gasps as his hips move in and out smooth and fluid.  
  
She presses her hips against his. To satisfy her hunger, he goes faster and farther in. She moans as she feels the onslaught of her orgasm. He moves faster and feels her clench him as the orgasm rips through her body. She gasps as she feels him stiffen inside of her.  
  
  
  
She gives a scream of pleasure, not pain. She grows silent as he ejects his seed into her. He falls to the side, bringing her too him. He deeply kisses her. She places her head on his chest and falls asleep with a soft smile playing on her lips. He looks at her and smiles softly.'My perfect mate.'He lets sleep overtake him. 


End file.
